A Storm on the Bridge
by neverlandisaplacefaraway
Summary: Adam wants to help Henry, but a sacrifice has to be made.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A Storm on the Bridge**

**Description: Adam wants to help Henry, but a sacrifice has to be made.**

**Word Count: 1,602**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plots on abc's Forever. Everything goes to its rightful owners.**

* * *

The Queensboro Bridge at midnight came with a particularly brisk wind and heavy rain that caused Henry to pull his scarf even tighter and walk with a quicker pace. Henry did not want to be here, but he'd had enough of Adam's constant threats and phone calls. The unmistakable husky voice at the end of the line would always pull out some riddle to confuse and manipulate Henry further. He'd come to his wits end; so when Adam, in no uncertain terms, requested that Henry pay him a visit on the Bridge that overlooked the East River, Henry practically jumped at the chance. He wanted to find a solution to his problem. Neither men could be killed; but surely two men who had lived for so long could come to some agreement. The problem was that unlike Henry, Adam seemed to have no civilised blood coursing through his body. Whatever horrors this man had seen, or committed himself, seemed to have turned his soul as black as the current night sky.

As Henry neared the centre of the bridge he saw the person he was looking for. Adam was wearing his signature flat cap, his face unmistakable in the dull light of the bridge. It was exactly how Henry had pictured this meeting, except for one small detail. Adam was gripping onto the arm of someone, holding them tight. It was only at second glance that Henry saw the gun that Adam had in his left hand, the barrel of which was pressed against the back of his captive. Upon seeing Henry, Adam swung his captive round to face the immortal as he approached. The sight was enough to make Henry stop in his tracks.

"Jo."

Her dark hair was being blown over her face, but it was undoubtedly her. The rain seemed to have gotten heavier and Henry struggled to take in the scene, his mind was working in overtime, trying to figure out what was going on. How did Adam get to Jo? Henry had been so careful to keep Jo out of this. He'd told her nothing, never mentioned Adam's name to Jo or mentioned Jo's name to Adam; and yet here she was on the bridge with a gun pointed at her. A wave of guilt washed over Henry as he saw the terror lurking over Jo's features. As much as she wouldn't admit it, Henry knew how vulnerable she was. Henry knew he was to blame for her being on this bridge in the middle of the night; he was the one who put her in this danger. He should have known that despite his efforts to keep her out of harm's way, Adam would always find something to hurt Henry. He should have never allowed himself to get so close, if not for his own sanity but also to protect those around him; nothing good ever came from him getting close to people.

Adam shoved Jo forward slightly, the gun still pressed into her back. He urged her to keep moving forward, telling her he wasn't afraid to make a scene if he had to. Henry, wary of Adam's short temper, started to tentatively move towards them. Adam was the first to speak;

"Ah, Henry you made it." There was slight hint of mockery lacing his voice.

"Why have you bought me here? Why is Jo here?" Henry asked.

"You're here to watch. She's here because she has to be. I'm going to help you Henry, help you more than you could ever have imagined." Adam said, as he spoke the rain got heavier and the sounds of thunder filled the air.

"How are you helping me by hurting my friends?"

"Do you remember the night you were first killed, Henry?" Adam asked. Henry noticed confusion fall over Jo's face but she remained as still as possible, her eyes resting on Henry's, attempting to cover up her fear and show that she wasn't afraid of the man with the gun; she most certainly wasn't fooling Henry and that meant she wasn't fooling Adam either.

"No more riddles Adam. Tell me the truth. You can manipulate me all you want; you can threaten my life as much as possible, but under no circumstances are you allowed to threaten the lives of those I care about. Why is she here?" Henry said, his anger rising.

"I'll answer your questions, after you answer mine. Do you remember your first death?"

"Yes I do." Henry stated, an exasperated look residing over his face.

"Exactly how much do you remember?" Adam continued his line of questions.

"Everything about it; the pain, the smell, the sounds. I could tell you everything about that night if I had to."

"What was the weather like?" Henry was taken aback by the rather mundane question. The weather was usually a topic brought up in small conversation, an effort to break the ice. Henry couldn't understand the significance. Such an important event, the end of his mortal life and the only thing that interested Adam was the weather on that day.

"There was a storm, much like this one." Henry stated, gesturing to the clouds over head. His eyes fell over Adam's. A smirk had creeping its way up his face, Adam began to move himself and Jo closer to Henry; tantalizingly close. Henry could just reach out and grab Jo, but the look on Adam's face and the knowledge of the gun pressed into Jo's back prevented him from doing so. Adam started laughing, a light, mocking chuckle that broke through the loud sounds of the storm above them. It was then that it dawned on Henry. The storm, the lighting strike that occurred just as he was shot that first time. It was all linked.

"And would you look at that, he's finally figured it out."

"This still doesn't explain why you've brought Jo up here?" Henry asked.

"Like I said, to help you."

"I don't understand? How are you helping me? What do you want?" The tension rising, Henry was becoming more and more nervous.

"Just watch, Henry."

Suddenly, Adam pushed Jo towards the edge of the bridge before pointing the gun directly at her chest. Everything seemed to slow down. All Henry could hear was a gunshot ringing out through the night. All Jo could feel was sudden pain filling her body. Her hands clutched at her chest as the blood poured through her shirt. She looked up at Henry, her eyes filled with pain. Henry could see the life leaving them. He went to surge forward, to hold her in his arms, to try and save her; but Adam stepped in front of him, preventing him from reaching her. Henry was ready to fight; his self-preservation instincts were completely non- existent. His whole body seemed to be roaring with rage; another person he loved was gone.

"You don't want to do that." Adam said as he sauntered towards Jo. Leaning towards her ear he whispered, almost menacingly "Don't worry Jo; it'll all be over soon." Placing his hands on either side of her waist and with what seemed like no difficulty whatsoever he threw her over the edge of the bridge.

Henry screamed out Jo's name. He ran towards the edge of the bridge, staring at the water beneath them. He found himself even more confused than before, more unexpected twists and turns and once again Adam had the upper hand.

"What have you done? You are a monster." Henry shouted at Adam.

"You might want to head down to the bank of the river; they'll be a surprise waiting for you there."

* * *

Cold. That was all Jo could feel. She felt cold, through to her core. The heat from the gunshot wound had subsided. Her fear from feeling the floor disappear from beneath her had disappeared now all she felt was cold. She knew she was sinking, she could feel her body going deeper and deeper, but she couldn't move her limbs, couldn't force herself to swim upwards. She could feel the darkness, enclosing her; she knew the end was coming. It was strange, she'd thought about dying so often after her husband had died. She thought that her last thought would be her husband's face, a happy memory; but she saw nothing, felt nothing.

And then it went black.

* * *

Fast filtered pictures swam through her mind. Quick snippets of her life; her husband' face, her graduation, Henry's face; and then she broke the surface of the water.

* * *

Henry made it to the bank of the river and stared out at the water. It was dark and it was difficult to see anything. He still didn't understand what Adam had meant. A surprise? Part of him hadn't wanted to follow orders. He didn't want to give Adam the satisfaction of doing what he wanted him to do. Henry had been standing on the bank of the river for a mere few minutes when he saw a head bobbing up to the surface, someone gasping for air.

A phone rang. A phone had been placed on a rock nearby. Henry tentatively picked it up and answered the incoming call.

"I told you a surprise would be waiting for you. Us this phone to call Abe. I doubt your poor little detective will want to stay out in the cold for long." And with that he hung up. Henry stared out at the river and saw the body of a woman bobbing up and down.

Jo, she was alive.

This was going to take a lot of explaining.

* * *

**A/N:** I haven't written a fanfiction since 2012 so I'm sorry if I'm rusty, but I suddenly felt like writing one for my new favourite show. I am by no means a particularly talented writer and this isn't the best thing I've ever written. I've left this relatively open ended as I'm not sure if I want to take this any further. I also realise this story went from zero to 100 in about three seconds, but it's been a headcanon of mine for a while now that Jo is also immortal so I thought I'd play around with it a bit more.

I don't live in New York and I literally just googled what bridges go over the East River, so please don't shoot me if Wikipedia lied to me.

All reviews are welcome; please do tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed it.

Jess xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Part two is here!**

**Word Count: 1,062**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Forever, everything goes to its respective owners.**

* * *

She'd never been the strongest of swimmers but the freezing cold temperature of the East River spurred her into swimming as fast as she could. She wanted to get out of the water as quickly as possible. It was so cold, why was it so cold? Jo felt her feet hit the embankment and she started to half run away from the cold waters. It was only when the nail biting wind hit her that she looked down at herself.

Naked. She was completely naked.

Embarrassment took over and she felt a sudden heat rush through her body. Her face becoming flushed as she glanced around the bank of the river, praying to any God up in the sky that nobody had seen her. The last thing she needed was to pull a Henry and get arrested for indecent exposure.

Henry? Where was he? Jo remembered him being with her on the bridge. Then the memories came rushing back. She'd been taken at gun point by some guys in a flat cap; he'd practically dragged her up to the centre of the bridge and then they'd just waited in the freezing cold, the rain splashing against their faces. There was nothing she could say or do to make him let her go. Then, Henry arrived. That's when it all went to shit. She'd died…but she was now here? She was naked on the bank of the East River with the cold biting at her cheeks and the rain from the ongoing storm still pelting against her. It was then that she heard footsteps; sloshing footsteps making their way through the dense mud that had been made even worse due to the heavy rain. Jo ran for the nearest bush to hide behind, she did not want to get caught.

"Jo?" Henry uttered, making his way towards the bush he'd just seen her jump behind. "Jo its Henry. It's alright. You can come out."

"Um, to be honest Henry I don't think I can." Jo snapped at him, her cheeks becoming more and more flushed as the footsteps came closer to her. She hugged her legs in close to her and tucked her chin down, trying to reclaim the tiniest bit of modesty. Henry walked around the bush and stood directly in front of her. His coat in his hands, he handed it over to her.

"Here put this on and we'll get you someplace safe." Jo took the coat from his hands and wrapped it around herself as quickly as possible.

"Henry I don't understand what's going on?"

"Well it's rather complicated. Do you remember anything?" Henry questioned.

"I remember this weird guy in a flat cap grabbing me off the street and putting me in his car. I remember him taking me to the middle of the bridge and telling me that someone important would be arriving soon. I remember the storm getting worse, and I remember…" She faltered slightly before her eyes grew wide, sudden realisation hitting her. "I remember you being there. I remember being shot and then it all went black and cold and wet. And then I broke the surface of the water."

"Well that makes all of this a little easier to explain. Jo, you died." He said it so matter of fact, so blasé that it took Jo a moment to register what he had said.

"What do you mean died? Being dead isn't a temporary state, you stay dead. If I died how the hell am I talking to you?" Jo's brow was furrowed, her face echoing the confusion she felt. "Henry, I don't understand."

"You died, but you came back." Henry was tip-toeing around the word immortal; he didn't want to frighten her, his own selfish thoughts fell on what it would mean for him if he was to tell her the truth. She'd surely think he was insane.

"How could I come back?" Jo was getting frustrated now; with every single answer that Henry gave she got further from the truth. "Henry tell me the truth, why am I here? Stop walking on egg shells. Just tell me the truth."

"You're immortal." Henry said, he stared at Jo watching her reaction. "Like me." He added. He didn't know why he'd added that little detail, he felt like it would add some levity to the situation. It didn't.

"What are you talking about? Henry that's insane." Once she uttered that word, Henry crumbled slightly. He wanted her to trust him. He wanted to help her through this; but this was going nowhere.

"I'm not insane. You said it yourself, you remember getting shot, and you remember the freezing cold water. You remember death." Henry was feeling desperate now. Being called insane only brought back unhappy memories of Nora. He didn't want the same thing to happen here. "I'm telling you the truth Jo. Believe me, please."

Jo could see his eyes pleading with her; the sincerity that lay in them was unmistakable. She'd been trained to know when a person was lying; to her it was easy to understand when someone was withholding the truth or fabricating it. She knew that Henry had told lies to her before, she'd stand discussed his life and was aware that there were some parts of it that he was skirting around or making up; but right here, in this moment, he wasn't lying. He was telling the truth.

"You're telling the truth aren't you?" Jo said. Her face dropping slightly as the burden of what he now was came crashing down upon her. Immortal. She was immortal. For most people the prospect of living forever filled them with joy, but she had seen and experienced pain. She was always comforted by the fact that when she died she might see Sean again. If there was an afterlife, he'd be there. Now she didn't even have that to comfort her, just the knowledge that her life would be unending, and a constant empty space, where she'd watch her loved ones grow old while she remained the same.

Then she remembered what Henry had said;

"Like you?" she whispered.

"Pardon?" Henry asked.

"You said you were immortal too?" Her gaze fell on him, her eyes urging him to tell the truth.

"That's because I am." Henry said, hesitantly.

"You have a lot more explaining to do Henry Morgan."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey guys. Thank you for the lovely support from the first chapter. All the reviews were lovely to read and inspired me to continue writing this story.**

**Here's the deal. I am currently back at university, so any updates will be quite sporadic because I am super busy with all of my work and can only really find time to write this during my down time. So if I don't update that is probably the reason why. I plan to continue this story a bit further and just see how it goes. Anyway I hope you enjoy and please review and let me know your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – The unthinkable has happened and I have finally updated.**

* * *

Henry Morgan had died many times. He had accumulated a fair amount of research over the years; he had logged and examined every part of death that he had come across. Except for one detail, the finality of it. He had met death's door more than any human should; he had tried so hard to rid himself of his unbearable fate, to live life alone. He never allowed himself to be close to anyone other than Abe. Abigail had taken his romantic feelings away with her when she had disappeared. She was gone, and in his eyes so was any other chance to feel anything towards anyone ever again. But now he was faced with the discovery that he was no longer alone. Jo was immortal too, she shared the same affliction as he. She was, like him, destined to live forever; but not alone.

It was of no hidden fact that the two had grown close over the last few months of knowing each other. Jo herself had commented on how they were not that different. Damaged people have a tendency of gravitation towards those who understand how they feel. They had both lost someone very special to them, in somewhat extreme and sudden circumstances, and had had to try to come to terms with their losses. This effort to come to a sort of terms with the loss of their love ones had not entirely worked until they had met one another. When a person can see their own qualities reflected so clearly in another person, they will undoubtedly make bigger steps to change the things they don't like about themselves. Both knew that they needed to move on, and because of each other, they did. However Henry still didn't allow himself to get too close, and even now, with the knowledge that she was just like him, he couldn't shake the feeling of fear that he was going to get emotionally hurt once more.

The pair were sat comfortably on the plush chairs in Henry and Abe's home. Both had a cup of warm tea in their hands, which they stared into uncomfortably as they tried to think about how to approach the subject of their immortality.

"Why me?" Jo asked, her face displaying her anger and confusion "Out of all the people that man could have chosen to turn immortal, why me?"

"Because that man seems to believe in shaking up the natural order; he seems to enjoy watching people suffer, just like he has all these years." Henry replied, the distaste showing in his face as he discussed Adam's twisted mind set.

"But why me?" Jo asked again.

"I don't know, perhaps it's because he knows that I care for you…a lot. He seems to think he was doing me a favour by turning you immortal, but he should know that I wouldn't wish this on anyone." Henry replied.

"But, you care for Abe? Why not turn him immortal, surely that would be more of a favour to you?" Jo stated, she was still confused; she mentally shook herself for allowing her brain to settle more on the fact that Henry cared for her than the real question in hand. "So what can we do?"

"Nothing. There is nothing that you can do, other than learn to deal with it, and to get on with your now inevitably long life." Henry said, his voice laced with pessimism.

"How did you learn to deal with it?" Jo asked.

"It took me time, but then again I didn't have anyone to guide me. I'm always here for you Jo, if you need to ask any questions or discuss anything about this then I am here." Henry said, he felt the need to assure her that he would help her if she wanted him to.

"I don't want to do this alone." Jo said, for the first time since he'd met her she sounded more afraid then she sounded more afraid then she ever had before. "Henry, I'm scared."

"You don't need to be scared Jo, nothing can hurt you now."

"It's not about what might hurt me. It's not even about that man Adam. I – I'm scared that I might end up alone…forever." Jo admitted, she felt ridiculous saying it but she had to.

"You're not alone. I'm here." Henry said in an attempt to reassure her.

"Yeah but for how long Henry? You say that you're here, but even you can't promise to stick with me forever. You've kept this a secret for years, you've told so few people about your immortality, you never even told me. I thought I was your friend, I thought you trusted me." Jo practically shouted.

"I do trust you." Henry replied

"Then why didn't you tell me? If you trust me then why couldn't you trust me with this? Were you scared I might blow your secret, were you just keeping it a secret so that when you got bored of me you could just pretend you had died for good and disappear off into the night? Was I not enough of a friend for you?" Jo was out of her seat now, staring down at Henry, tears welling in her eyes.

"Where on earth did you get that absurd idea from?" Henry had also risen from his chair. He his stance defensive as he stared into her brown eyes, he could see the tears forming, but he didn't know what to say.

"Because nobody in my life has ever stuck around, everyone leaves me. I never allowed myself to get close to anyone after Sean because I knew what would happen if I did. They would leave me. Then you came along, and you were nice and friendly and you showed me that my life didn't have to stop just because Sean's had. So I took the plunge and I dated people again. I dated Isaac, I was even ready to go to Paris with him, but I couldn't! I couldn't leave because of you." Jo shouted.

"Why not?" Henry asked, he was so confused.

"A lot of reasons really but mainly because you had painted an image of what Paris should be like for me; and you also still confused me, you were an enigma to me Henry. I needed to figure you out, and I knew I would have missed you if I had gone. I would have missed you too much."

"This doesn't explain why you're angry with me Jo."

"Because if you had told me, maybe I could have helped you, maybe we could have helped each other more. But no, you decided to keep a barrier up between us. I always knew that you were keeping secrets from me Henry." Jo stated.

"No more secrets then." Henry stated simply. He couldn't lose her friendship over something like this. "If you want to know everything then I'll tell you."

"You'll tell me everything?"

"Yes, I'll start at the beginning. We may be here a while."

* * *

**A/N – First of all, I am very very very sorry for how late this update is. I have been insanely busy and have not had the time to update. I am so sorry. But I have now updated and I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know. There will hopefully be more chapters to come soon. I am enjoying writing this and I hope you are enjoying reading it. **

**Please leave me some reviews as to what your thoughts are on the story and how you would like it to progress. :) **

**Thank you, **

**Jess xxx**


End file.
